


Let Me Show You

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Apologies, Forgiveness, and Understanding Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Castiel in the Bunjer, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Apologizes, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Human Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Season 11, The Darkness - Freeform, kind of?, kisses in the bunker, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness is gone, and Castiel finds himself graceless in the Bunker once again... and Dean wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Am I pissed about the season 11 teaser? Why yes I am. So I wrote to make it better. Enjoy.
> 
> This is going to (maybe) be a series of Dean and Cas being cute and adorable together because that's all I want in life. Tune in for more.

Dean Winchester entered the Bunker's library, his socked feet padding quietly across the floor. Castiel's eyes trailed up Dean's body, pausing briefly at his sagging shoulders before moving on to analyze his exhausted face. Castiel was almost always struck breathless by the sight of him through human eyes. Before he had lost his grace removing the attack dog spell, he had only seen Dean's soul. It was bright and beautiful, but slowly dimming. Now, he saw a pair of tired green eyes blinking at him from above freckled cheekbones and well, as far as humans go, Dean was the most beautiful Castiel had ever seen. 

"Could we have a talk?" Dean wondered, hitching his pants up and collapsing into the chair across from Cas. 

Cas' heart seized mid-beat. "Are you going to tell me I have to leave again?" He couldn't forget leaving the Bunker the first time he was human. Cold, alone, penniless... and heartbroken. He had seen a glimmer of hope that Dean could care for him, and it had all faded in the instant he was told to leave.

"No. Um, about that... Buddy, I'm sorry." Dean's brow creased into a look of remorse as he avoided eye contact. 

It had taken everything Dean Winchester had in him to reach this moment, Castiel was well aware of that. He could read it on his face, see it in his posture. Dean had half-assed apologies before. Then the words had flowed easily from his mouth, followed quickly by some form of admittance that he and Sam needed help. 

Castiel shifted in his seat, watching Dean's profile stare blankly ahead. "You're sorry? That's all? You don't need me for anything?"

Dean sighed, and ran his hand over his mouth. "Listen, Cas, I... I've been wrong," he clapped his hand on his thigh, nervously rubbing the fabric of his jeans. 

Castiel sat tensely, silent and waiting. 

"There's nothin' out there anymore. The Darkness is gone, the demons have been scared straight to hell, and the Angels have gone back to Heaven. We've got some salt and burns here and there, but you know..."

"What are you getting at Dean?" Castiel asked, impatience rising in his voice. 

"Ah," Dean cleared his throat. "Remember that time I said I needed you. That you're family?"

Castiel nodded. How could he forget looking down at Dean's bloodied face cradled in his hand?

"I got distracted from that, but... I still mean it," Dean choked out his words in a barely audible whisper. 

Castiel watched the outward effects of Dean's internal crisis play across his worn face. "You mean you still need me? You still need me despite the fact that I am of no use to you?"

Dean shot from his chair, hands clenched into white knuckled fists at his side. "Damn it, Cas! Of course I need you!"

Castiel looked at Dean with an unmoved expression. "Why?"

Dean's face flushed red, and his jaw protruded in frustration. "Because-- because... Fuck, I can't do this." Dean turned in attempt to storm away, but was stopped when Castiel's hand wrapped around his forearm. 

"No." Castiel now stood, stern expression setting his features. "You can do this. You look at me, and tell me-- Why do you need me, Dean?" 

Dean dipped his head downward, rubbing his free hand over the back of his neck. He muttered something that Castiel couldn't decipher. 

"I can't hear you."

Dean grunted, "Damn it...." He paused, and the next words he said came out in a half scream, "I said, 'because I love you!'"

Castiel's hand immediately dropped lamely to his side from where he held Dean's arm. He stared wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes roamed over Dean's face, as Dean appeared to mirror Castiel's actions. "Why should I believe that?" Cas finally ventured

"You shouldn't. I've never given you reason to believe me, but I'll show you.... Please, Cas, let me show you," Dean was pleading now, desperation reading plain across his furrowed brow and mouth that had drawn into a taut line. 

"You've got much to prove, Dean..." Castiel whispered, eyes moving away from Dean's tormented expression to focus on something just over his shoulder. 

"I know. Um, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Could we... Could we try something?" 

Was Dean being timid? Castiel had never seen this trait in the man in front of him before. 

"Of course."

Then there was a trembling hand reaching up to fall into Cas' neck, but even with his limited experience in this area Castiel knew what was coming. He closed his eyes, and hot, anxious breath dampened his lips before Dean's were on them. 

There was nervous tension at first, but it seemed to melt away as Dean drew closer to Castiel's body and his free hand came to rest on the small of the former angel's back. Like it always should have been Castiel's lips began to move effortlessly against Dean's until their breaths had evaded them. 

Neither one of them was sure who broke away first, but they both knew that particular moment had been in the works for years. They both knew it was right. 

"Of course I'll let you show me, Dean," Castiel smiled, pulling Dean into a warm embrace.


End file.
